<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alexa, play "It's Your Birthday" by sinkluvbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683336">Alexa, play "It's Your Birthday"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug'>sinkluvbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina are Best Friends, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Julie Molina Appreciation, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys and Flynn plan a surprise party for Julie's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina, Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alexa, play "It's Your Birthday"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's part two of my series!</p><p>Julie's birthday hasn't been confirmed anywhere so I just picked a random day. She seems like she would be born in April. Also, I picked out movies that I thought she would enjoy (fun fact- I've never watched any of them).</p><p>Also, in this AU, Flynn, Ray and Carlos can see the guys. It will be like that for the rest of the series.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sunday, April 26. Today was an important day, a special day. It was-</p><p>“-Julie’s birthday!” Luke yelled, jolting up on the pull-out couch in the studio.</p><p>Alex and Reggie shot awake and groaned. “Wh-what?” Alex asked.</p><p>Luke scrambled out of bed and faced his drowsy friends. “It’s Julie’s birthday!”</p><p>Alex sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes, the news of his bandmates’ birthday not sinking in. Reggie, on the other hand, got out of bed and joined Luke in facing Alex.</p><p>“It’s Julie’s birthday!” Reggie repeated, excitement filling his eyes. The two danced around the studio, laughing.</p><p>“Come on, Alex! Join us!” Luke said while twirling. But Alex merely groaned and looked at the clock.</p><p>“You seriously had to get us up at 7:14?!” Alex yelled.</p><p>Luke shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry.”</p><p>Alex covered his face with his hands and sighed. He truly wondered sometimes how he put up with these two.</p><p>____________________</p><p>“Okay, so Flynn is doing the balloons, Reggie is doing the streamers, Alex is doing the snacks and I am getting the activities?” Luke asked. The four of them were sitting at the Molina’s family island, reading out the list of things needed to be done to get Julie’s party ready. Ray had assured the kids that he would keep Julie out of the house until they were done, so they didn’t have to worry about her coming down and un-surprising her party.</p><p>“Yup! The supplies are in the living room,” Flynn said. She, Alex and Reggie hopped down from their stools and started shuffling through the party decor.</p><p>Luke walked to the activity closet, where the Molina’s stored all the games, movies and books they owned. It was filled top to bottom with endless activities that would keep one occupied for hours. Luke looked up and down, overwhelmed by all his options.</p><p>“Flynn?” Luke yelled, facing the living room. “What are Julie’s favorite movies?”</p><p>“Love, Simon, Ladybird, and 10 things I hate about you!” Flynn replied.</p><p>Luke shuffled through the stack of DVDs on one of the shelves until he found the three movies. He had never watched them before, being that he wasn’t really caught up on 25 years worth of media. But they seemed like entertaining movies.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the living room, Reggie was trying to hang up the streamers, but he was not very good at it, to put it nicely. The streamers spelled out “Happy Birthday Julie,” but the letters were crooked and spaced unevenly.</p><p>“Reg- what happened?” Alex asked, putting down a big bag of M&amp;Ms. </p><p>Reggie’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “I’m not good with tape.”</p><p>Alex just chuckled. “It’s the thought that counts.”</p><p>____________________</p><p>Almost 2 hours later, the party was ready. Flynn had texted Ray to bring Julie back home, and now, she was almost here. The Molina’s car pulled into the driveway.</p><p>“Guys, hide!” Flynn whispered, shutting the lights off and running to join the three guys in hiding. They peered out and looked at the door, waiting for Julie to walk in.</p><p>The door opened, revealing a very happy-looking Julie. She was wearing her mom’s Sunset Curve shirt and her favorite navy jeans. </p><p>Everyone jumped up and Flynn turned on the lights. “Surprise!” They cried.</p><p>Julie’s face lit up and she rushed over to her friends. “Oh my gosh, guys! You did this all for me?”</p><p>“Of course we did, Julie! You deserve it. Happy birthday,” Luke smiled, pulling her into a hug. Soon after, everyone had joined in. </p><p>The rest of the day was playing board games (Julie won all of them, and not just because everyone let her win), watching her favorite movies, and eating too many snacks. By the time the sun had set, everyone was exhausted. </p><p>“Guys, look!” Flynn whispered. She pointed towards Julie and Luke, who were fast asleep on each other. Julie had her head resting on Luke’s lap and he had his head tilted back on the couch.</p><p>Reggie chuckled. “Take a picture, Flynn.”</p><p>Flynn snapped a picture of them and giggled. “C’mon. We can hang out in the studio.”</p><p>The trio left Julie and Luke to sleep. And let’s just say, both were very flustered when they woke up on each other the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>